With Life Comes Love
by Tsukasa-kun
Summary: Mitsu Sohma is a typical housewife with a peculiar secret. A one-shot that includes lime, tons of fluff, and a character death. A/U Don't say you haven't been warned! Rated T to be safe.


With Life Comes Love

A Fruits Basket fanfiction by Tsukasa-kun

A/N: Ahhhh, it's been such a wonderful, long while since I've done a oneshot. And it's also the first time I am submitting a (completed) Fruits Basket fanfic. I had one already started but I haven't worked on it since forever. This too was supposed to be a longer story but since I am already working on OPADL, oneshots will have to do quite nicely for now (why don't I just admit I have committal issues already!). Plus there was a little Zodiac twist that I just had bursting in my head one day. And this just might be my longest oneshot ever…9 ½ pages (both sides) on a blank notebook (my hand huuuuuuuuuurt when I was done)! So without further ado, here it is!

Oh, and there is a hint of lime! Don't say you weren't warned! And yes, I did choose to make Akito male.

=DISCLAIMER=

T*K: *glancing around nervously*

Shigure: Ah, I see you're hiding again, aren't you? But why must you do it in my house? You know it will just get…*enter lawyers crashing through his doors* …smashed again…oh the irony…

T*K: I DO NOT FREAKIN' OWN FRUITS BASKET, ALL RIGHT? NOW LEAVE THE MAN'S HOUSE ALONE BEFORE I RIP YOU A NEW ONE!

Mitsu Sohma sighed as she sat up in her futon. She was waiting on results from Hatori Sohma, her cousin and family's doctor. She had another "episode" today, the fourth one this week. In fact, she had been dealing with it for a few weeks now. Her twin brother, Ritsu, kept insisting out of worry to give Hatori a jingle. Aaaaand there was another matter.

*Sound of rushing feet*

"Mitsu!"

Enter the husband.

"Oi, Shigure. Come in, it's open."

The door opened and in came said husband. "I heard from Tohru-kun, you collapsed in the kitchen and she called Hatori. What did he say?"

Mitsu shook her head. "Nothing yet. He's still analyzing the test results." Right as she finished, there was a soft knock and Hatori stepped in. "Ah, Shigure. Good timing, you need to know this, too. You may want to sit, though."

Obedient like the pooch he is, Shigure obliged.

"Mitsu, feel free to blame this idiot for everything."

"Huh? Why would I want to?"

"Because congratulations, as of today you are six weeks pregnant."

The Sohma family, a wealthy and very large family with an enigmatic secret. Well, many secrets, Kyo being one of the many mysteries. However, Mitsu was what you would call a dark horse. Every hundred years or so there was a flux in the Sohma curse (or a hiccup as I like to call it) and the sign's yin and yang would separate, resulting in the rare birth of twins. Both Ritsu and Mitsu were born monkeys, Ritsu being the yin and Mitsu being the yang. Ritsu, being how he is (and most Fruits Basket fans know what I am talking about), always thought he was the "bad one". Mitsu, on the other hand, was the polar opposite of her brother…being a complete tomboy and with more of a head on her shoulders. If it wasn't for them being identical, people wouldn't be able to tell they were related. However, they did get along growing up, much to the amazement of their family.

Mitsu and Shigure knew each other their whole lives. Even though they were cousins, they were always together as best friends and she was only three years younger. When they confronted Akito for permission to marry, he surprised them by giving them his blessing. It didn't take them long to figure out why; they were both still Sohmas no matter what and therefore couldn't easily leave him. But she didn't really care, so long as she was by his side…no matter the cost.

"A-are you certain?" Shigure nervously inquired.

"If you would like, here's your proof." Hatori handed him the results. Mitsu, curious, got on her hands and knees, looking over her husband's shoulder. *Damn, he smells so good!"

Shigure smiled at her. "I know what you're thinking about." Mitsu blushed and shifted her gaze to the side, causing him to chuckle. An anger mark appeared as she grinned in annoyance. "Oh you do now, huh?"

"Ahem."

? Oh, right…Hatori was still there, holding out his hand. "If you're done with that…" Shigure handed it over. "Now, I need to discuss appointments with you. I'll come by every other week to check up on your progress. And at some point we need to get an ultrasound done."

The young couple blankly followed, nodding every once in a while like robots.

"Do you understand?"

*Simultaneous mechanical nod*

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to go home and prepare to give Akito his weekly checkup." He rose. "In the meantime, I have prepared a list of things you should be aware of during your pregnancy, Mitsu." He handed her a neatly prepared piece of paper.

"Thank you, Hatori."

Shigure rose, as well. "I'll see you out."

"Don't worry about it. If anything, you should be with your wife as much as you can. You'll be glad you did."

"In that case then, thank you, Haa-san."

Hatori smiled. "Take good care of her. She is carrying your child, after all."

"And you take care driving home and give our regards to Akito."

"Will do."

With that, Hatori left.

Even after he left, the two dumbfounded adults continued to stare at the door until you-know-who decided to break the silence, glomping Mitsu and laughing like a maniac. Mitsu could swear she saw a tail wagging.

*More rushing of feet*

"What? What is it?" (Yuki)

"Why the hell was Hatori here just now?" (Kyo)

"Are you all right, Mitsu-san?" (Tohru)

The three young teenagers whom they were guardians to panted and anxiously awaited their answer.

Shigure kept cheering. "She's just fine, in fact she's more than all right, and I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!1one"

*A few seconds pass*

"Oh wow, that's great!" (Tohru)

"Congratulations." (Yuki)

"How much time I got to move? Me and babies just don't mix." (That was a certain someone who doesn't seem to relish the though of listening to a screaming infant all day and all night.)

Shigure chuckled and waved his hand. "All right, calm down. First of all, thank you and second, not for a while yet, Mitsu's only just approaching her second month."

Mitsu scratched the back of her head. "Besides, where else CAN you go? No matter what, you'll never get away from the Sohmas."

"Never stopped YOU from marrying this idiot."

Mitsu laughed and wrapped her arms around the unaffected Shigure. "Because he's MY idiot and I love him all the more for it, that's why." She finished her declaration by kissing him on the cheek…VERY passionately, I might add.

Kyo gagged. "I'm gonna be sick." He turned to leave.

"W-wait, Kyo-kun! Where are you going?" Tohru asked, worried.

"Nowhere, just going back to my training regimen."

Yuki scoffed. "Why don't you just admit you like things the way they are now and that you want nothing to change? Because a baby is happening in this house, whether you like it or not, baka neko."

Kyo snarled and glared at Yuki with such fierce animosity that would literally killed any normal rat. "SHUT UP!" He stomped back outside. "Call me when dinner's ready."

Tohru laughed. "Well then, guess I'd better get started."

Yuki followed her. "I'll help you, Honda-san…what are we having, anyway?"

"Stewed leeks! Hatori recommended them for Mitsu-san!"

Mitsu softly chuckled against Shigure's neck as she heard Kyo scream from wherever he was outside. "Ah, to be young and stupid again, right my love?" She shut the door and dimmed the light.

Shigure gently turned to face her. "I think that term still applies to us, my dear." He circled his arms around her, holding her very closely. He closed the gap between them and captured her sweet lips with his own. He trailed his fingers slowly up to her neck, brushing the nape. This caused her to softly moan against his mouth, allowing his tongue access to explore hers, resulting in a playful dance between them. Mitsu lifted her hands and tangled them in his shaggy black hair, engaging in a full-blown makeout session.

Just as Shigure moved to undo the obi of her yukata, he heard a car pull up and the panicked voice of Mii-chan, his editor. He gently and reluctantly separated their lips. "Damn it, why now of all times!" he cursed.

Mitsu smirked, revealing one of her trademark dimples. "Here's an idea: The sooner you oblige her by giving her your manuscript, the sooner we can get back to what we were just doing?"

He sighed and smiled. Next to sex, his all-time favorite hobby was toying around with his editor. "Y'know, for once I just might do that."

"Good, I'm glad you agree."

Shigure pulled her close one more time, kissing from the bottom of her neck and nibbled just below her ear. "To be continued…" he breathed before he settled her once again on her futon and scampered to his study.

***SOME MONTHS LATER***

"What needs to be done now, Mitsu-san?"

"If you could, please top off this dish. Other than that, we are done!"

Mitsu and Tohru were spending what they liked to call "Sister-bonding" time, preparing the evening meal and dessert together. Mitsu, being well into her seventh month already, was past her days with morning sickness (for which she was thankful).

"Mitsu-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll finish up here if you want to go find Shigure-san."

"Thank you, Tohru-kun. He's probably still in his study, working on his latest book. That's what I last saw him doing." She wiped her hands on her apron and hung it in its usual place. She wandered to the study and sure enough, there he was right where she left him. Only thing was, he wasn't working. (Big surprise?)

"Taking a break?"

He looked up at her and smile, the manuscript laying neatly bundled on top of his printer. Mitsu nodded approvingly. "Good boy." She sat down next to him at his desk, her hand resting comfortably on her now-swollen belly. "What are you doing still sitting here, then?"

"Oh, nothing." He sighed.

Mitsu looked at what was in his hand. It was the ultrasound they had received the other day.

Shigure sighed again, casting his gaze downward at his wife's belly. He rested his hand on it and was rewarded right away with a firm kick. He smiled. "I just still can't believe something is really in there. Something WE created together."

Mitsu settled onto his lap, gently caressing his cheek. "I like to think of this as proof of our love."

"I'm worried though. One of us isn't going to be able to hold it when it's born."

He had a point, a very good one. Even Hatori would need to be careful if it turned out to be a girl. Shigure looked deep into his wife's blue eyes; he knew just what she was thinking. "I…wouldn't be able to hold my own child properly if it's a girl." He moved his hand from her stomach to her face. She rested her free hand on his, letting his words sink in. "And vice versa with me, if it's a boy."

Shigure and Mitsu embraced, crying into each other's shoulders, perplexed at their situation.

"Shigure, bring Mitsu and the others outside. It's only a matter of time now until Akito leaves this world."

He (Shigure) walked back into the house, his heart heavy. "Mitsu, everyone. Come on, Hatori's here to bring us to the main house for a bit."

Mitsu stood up but being eight and a half months into her pregnancy now caused her to steady herself against the wall. Shigure rushed to her side and helped to her to keep her balance. Compared to the months of running to the store to satisfy her cravings (like tuna and ramen…mixed together with soy sauce. And here Shigure thought his choice in food during his bachelorhood was interesting), this was nothing. Mitsu breathed like Hatori instructed her to. "What's wrong, dear? Is it Akito?"

Shigure nodded solemnly. "I'm so sorry because you're not feeling well. But Akito has requested the presence of all the Jyuunishi to gather together, as well as Tohru-kun."

Yuki stood up from eating his snack. "We won't all be able to fit in Hatori's car." He stated matter-of-factly.

Kyo stood up, as well. "Tohru, you and that damn rat go with Shigure and Mitsu. I will meet you there, Besides, Mitsu will probably need as much moral support as possible."

Mitsu's eyes opened wide and she stared at him as if seeing him for the first time. "Kyo…"

Kyo cast his gaze aside and rushed to the door. "Just hurry. There's no telling how much longer Akito can hold on waiting for us." And he left.

Shigure steadied his wife again. "He does have a point. Yuki-kun, could you please give me a hand?"

Yuki obediently rushed over to Mitsu's other side. "Honda-san, we'll meet you at Hatori's car. We'll be just a minute."

Tohru nodded. "R-right." And rushed outside, as well.

"Okay, Mitsu. Nice and steady, now." Shigure and Yuki, fast as they could, helped Mitsu to the waiting car outside.

All of them made it in record time, Kyo waiting patiently for them outside of Akito's house. Shigure opened the door for Mitsu, this time with Hatori on her other side. "Yuki, it's okay. I will help her, just go on inside."

Yuki winced as he looked at Akito's house. "If it's not any trouble, Honda-san, would you…come in with me?" The petite brunette, nodded, understanding that even though Akito-san tried hard to make amends to everyone, it was still all too painful for him because of his childhood. She gently took his hand and they walked in the house together. Kyo winced and scowled a little when he saw them holding hands. Tohru looked at him and smiled, reaching out to him with her other hand. Kyo blinked, but smiled and took her up on her silent offer. Together, the three young people walked into the house.

Shigure smiled sadly at his wife. "Ready?"

Mitsu smiled sadly in return and nodded. "Ready when you are."

It was indeed a sad atmosphere, with the Jyuunishi and Tohru joining hands around the frail body on the futon in the middle. Akito, with Hatori's assistance, was sitting up. He coughed, a little blood coming up. "Everyone…I-I'm…I'm so sorry. So sorry for everything. I've done nothing but cause you anguish and suffering. I know that…even with my passing…there's no way I will be able to-" *more coughing and wheezing* "…so…the least I CAN do…for everyone…live life to the fullest…unlike me. Just please…" Tears filled Akito's eyes and spilled over. "…forgive me…"

Hatori, tears spilling from his own eyes, gently lowered the dying young household head onto his deathbed. Akito's eyes almost immediately lost their luster and with one more painful fit of coughing, he breathed his last and allowed his soul to be free to join his dear departed fathers before him. With that, Hatori closed Akito's eyes and covered his face with the blanket.

There were some sniffles at first, followed by someone's wailing. No one bothered finding out who it was because that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Now everyone was wailing, surprisingly not because they were finally free of the curse, but because of the loss of a great friend. None of them moved for what seemed like hours, bidding their now-beloved god a fond farewell.

"Mitsu…are you okay? Can you get up?" Her concerned husband asked, his hand gently resting on her back.

"Dear sister, maybe you should stay at Hatori's." Ritsu added, his hand on her other side.

"Thank you, I am fine. I have till the end of the month, there's still lots of time."

"I-if you insist. Here, Shigure. I will help."

"Thank you, Ritsu."

Even though all the Jyuunishi were now breathing free air, a damper still hung over the main house. But no sooner had they made it halfway to the gate than Mitsu cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"MITSU!" (Shigure)

"Are you all right?" (Ritsu)

Mitsu curled up, hugging her midsection. Water was pouring out from her, causing Ritsu to panic. "Ah, Shigure! She's bleeding water! What'll we do? First Akito, and now my dear little sister!"

"C-calm down, Rit-chan. Go find Hatori, I'll carry her to his house!"

"Right, I'm sorry!" He zoomed away, screaming Hatori's name and flailing his arms.

Shigure gently scooped her into his arms and rushed her to Hatori's house.

Hatori met them as soon as Shigure got there, along with everyone else. "In here, and quickly!"

Shigure, panting, nodded and obeyed. Hatori led them to a specially prepared room and called in certain family volunteers, barking orders.

Mitsu gasped as Shigure laid her in the western-style bed. "Shigure? It can't be time, it's still too early!"

He took her hand. "And being born two months premature ourselves isn't?"

She nodded before another contraction overtook her.

Hatori came in, wearing his doctor's garb from head to toe. "The contractions are coming closer together and it seems that you are fully dilated. Your baby's coming, whether you like it or not." He settled in his needed place. "Now hang on, do everything I tell you to, and you'll be fine. Squeeze Shigure's hand as hard and as much as you need to, even if it means you breaking it."

"Oh Haa-san! Must you be so cruel at a time like this?" cried Shigure as Mitsu already obliged, squeezing the life out of it.

"Hatori-san, the water and towels."

"Thank you, Tohru. Now Mitsu, push!"

After what seemed like forever, finally Hatori told her to give it her hardest. Mitsu (and Shigure) screamed like never before and half a minute later the sound barrier was broken by the shrill sound of a delicate new scream. Mitsu fell back onto the pillow, breathing heavily and crying. Shigure kissed her, telling her she did perfectly and rushed to Hatori. Tohru mopped her head one more time as she waited.

"…Mitsu. Mitsu! Would you…like to meet our daughter?"

She opened her eyes and glanced over, seeing Shigure holding their child close and crying. Mitsu, crying as well, rubbed her eyes and reached for her. "…Sakura…oh my sweet Sakura…come to your mommy!"

Shigure gently lowered the crying newborn into her mother's arms. "She…she is so beautiful…thank you, everyone…thank you so much…" She and Shigure gazed at each other lovingly and looked at baby Sakura together. She lifted her up gently and kissed the top of her fuzzy black head, causing the infant to quiet down to fitful sniffles. Everyone cried again at this wonderful, bittersweet moment.

***ONE WEEK LATER***

Everyone bowed their heads in final respect to their young patriarch. Incense burned around the memorial and flowers covered the grave. His ashes joined his father's and his name was now inscribed on the family headstone.

Even after everyone left, three people lingered: Shigure, his wife and young daughter.

"Akito…Akito. It's us, Shigure and Mitsu. We wanted you to meet someone. This…" Shigure knelt with his baby girl in his arms. "Is Sakura-chan. We just wanted you to meet her before we went back home. Also, thank you for your incredible gift. Since her birth one week ago I could hold her as close as I wanted. Thanks to you…I…" He held Sakura close to his chest, tears falling on the grave. "Thank you…so much!"

Mitsu knelt next to her mourning husband and held him close, crying along with him. After a while, the two young parents stood up and bowed their heads one final time before walking to Hatori's car. But just before they left the family grave a sudden, gentle breeze swept through, causing cherry blossoms to swirl around them. Almost like a…blessing? Sakura giggled in her daddy's arms and waved her tiny hands as one touched her cheek.

With death comes life and with life comes love. The circle of life had come full circle and Shigure and Mitsu both looked forward to every moment with great anticipation.

***A/N***

Finally! As I was writing this one in my notebook, my hand ached and I thought it was going to fall off! But I wanted to get it done quickly. While I was writing the last part I was watching my Fruits Basket DVDs, that helped me to keep in the mood (Shigure is the best!). I was sad though, when trying to figure out a solution to Shigure and Mitsu's dilemma and figured that the best way to solve it was through Akito's death *sniffle*. But even though that had to happen, I still hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! *bows*

Please R&R! Much appreciated!

~T*K


End file.
